


After Midnight

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Potions, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	After Midnight

"Did you get it?" Neville asked as soon as Draco walked into the Room of Requirement for their nightly rendezvous, a grandfather clock striking midnight in the corner of the room.

"It was still sitting on Slughorn's desk." Draco snorted. Draco held the small phial of Amortentia up to the light.

"Open up." Neville opened his mouth and Draco poured some of the potion into his mouth. "One mouthful should last until morning." He held out the phial and Neville took it, repeating the action by pouring a mouthful into Draco's open mouth.

"Are you sure this will work, Draco?"

~*~

Neville stripped off his shirt and trousers, then flopped onto the large four poster.

"According to the book I smuggled out of my father's study. It acts like a lust potion if both of us use it." Draco's eyes began to glaze over, his mind hazy with lust. "Feel it?"

"Oh, yeah." Neville had spread his legs slightly and was stroking himself lazily. "C'mere." 

Draco quickly dropped his robes—he was naked underneath—and, climbing onto the bed, settled himself between Neville's thighs.

"Good thing we have all night," Neville replied huskily as he guided Draco's head to his erection.


End file.
